


The Way The Petals Fall

by choerryBlossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choerryBlossom/pseuds/choerryBlossom
Summary: Flowers and fated lovers.One faithful day and one interesting night.With thoughts permeating the minds behind the eyes of the beholder, and tattoos to capture the one and only reason for the thoughts that plague them.It was supposed to be simple, quick and painless, yet the universe had to decide otherwise for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! this is my first fic and post, so hopefully you guys enjoy it!  
> tbh I've had this idea for a while, and it'll incorporate some flower language, to which I'll try my best in eloquently defining each meaning in the text. If it still is confusing just hmu in my cc, which I'll put in the end notes.
> 
> (I made a playlist for the fic, so if u wanna listen here are some links uwu:  
> [apple music](https://itunes.apple.com/us/playlist/the-way-the-petals-fall/pl.u-WabZllaSqMrk0j)  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFKjrijM_stAPAThyZm-R4KCdJHJcrZBm) )

 

 

 

Rain. Gallons of it. Pouring onto the once warm pavement, cooling down the air and nourishing the plants surrounding the quaint nursery on the quiet Thursday afternoon.

 

Donghyuck was living for it, despite being the sun personified. He was glowing with the sound of the rain against the windows and the thought of a cool night and healthy plants. The soft-faced and brown-haired college student sat behind the counter, head resting on his crossed arms which rested on top of the counter, within the nursery that he worked at and loved residing in. As he sat there, he admired the flowers that resided everywhere within the cozy shop, filling every little spot that was vacant, yet leaving enough space to peruse around and soak in the scent and the beauty of the wide variety of flora.

It was a fever dream for Donghyuck, every time he walked through the door into the nursery he felt rejuvenated. The flowers, with their vibrant colors, unyielding scents, and most importantly, hidden meanings, were his inspiration and motivation. He was a first-year at the nearby university, an arts university by the name of S.M. Arts and Music, and is studying to become a sound engineer. Admiring sounds and the way they work and intermingle with one another to create illustrious harmonies and melodies is something Donghyuck has discovered a strong passion for besides flowers.

With his keen ears, he hears his co-worker walking towards him from the backroom, wiping his hands on the previously vibrant floral print apron to rid his hands of any remaining dirt and grime, to sit behind the counter with Donghyuck once more, also taking in the tranquility of the late afternoon rain. Donghyuck sat up and turned his head to his co-worker as a way of inviting conversation, staring at him with enough curiosity in his eyes to make the other break the silence first.

 

“Slow day, isn’t it? Gosh, I never expected to be this tired already, but the damn rain sounds so relaxing… Maybe a nap would be nice right about now, wouldn’t it, Hyuck?” If his co-worker spoke any softer, the rain’s relentless tapping would have drowned him out.

“That would be great, Taeil,” he breathed out with a gentle sigh, shifting his sight back to admiring the flowers, propping his chin on his hand, “but our shift is almost over, and it maybe wouldn’t be such a good idea to knock ourselves out when potential customers could come bursting in, soaking wet.”

“The things people do for flowers, huh? Crazy. Who would even walk in that?” Taeil stared at Donghyuck with a fond smile, ruffling his hair in the midst of it, which provided a half-hearted scowl in return. “I think it’s time we start closing up shop, it’s virtually time and, like, no one has been in this place ALL DAY, I don’t even think anyone is gonna come in right now either.” He inferred while staring at his watch, the time short of five minutes from 7 p.m. or closing time.

 

With a puff of breath, shifting his hair out of his face, Donghyuck stood up and made his way to get the broom that lived in the corner of the shop behind the counter, which was on the right of an industrial-style wood table they used for preparing flowers and for wrapping and making arrangements. Taeil went to the shelves that were located to the left of the same table for some paper towels and a spray bottle filled with a fertilizing liquid, then walked to the front door to lock it and flip the sign so that a bright orange “CLOSED” decorated with flower stickers could inform any potential clients that they were done for the day.

As Donghyuck diligently broomed the floor, Taeil fertilized the flowers that required it, and dried any wet or damp surfaces unless they wanted mold infesting the establishment. After the initial clean up, they then went around, examining the state of the sprinklers and making sure that the drains hidden underneath the tables of flowers weren’t clogged with flower debris. With a profound sigh, Taeil plopped himself back down onto the chair he sat in 30 minutes ago. Donghyuck then followed suit. The both of them stared out the window and noticed that the sky cleared, allowing the sun to permeate the air with its soft rays of the dying afternoon.

 

“Guess it’s time, huh?” Donghyuck admitted reluctantly, then muttered “Maybe I should just sleep here…” A pout covered his face.

“Hahaha!” His co-worker’s tired and breathy laugh filled up the silence, “Only you would say that, but maybe sleeping in an actual bed would be better for you, y’know? The stress from school must really be eating you up. For me it is, honestly.” Taeil was a fourth-year student at a different university in the area, one that specialized in more standard areas of study, named NCT University, or NCTU for short. He was studying Anthropology, and seemed to be good at the subject. Although it was asking a lot from him, he was managing.

“We’re as good as done, finally!” Taeil exclaimed as the setting sun outside allowed for the darkness to mix with its vibrancy, making a breathtaking gradient, “C’mon Hyuck, stop crouching like that. Go home and relax, okay? Exams aren’t close by any means, so don’t worry ‘bout stressing over anything, hm?”

Taeil was like an older brother to Donghyuck, worrying and stressing over Donghyuck everytime he suspected something off about the younger. The older never failed to cheer him up and on, always there for support and direction.

Donghyuck then breathed out heavily, slowly picking himself and the broom up, “Yeah, sure, ok…” He slowly puts back the broom as Taeil does some final reorganizing. The older of the two then took the order book that resided on the counter beside the cash register, and stowed it in a cabinet and locked it.

“If you want, take a daffodil home with you. There’s a couple in the back we don’t really need, so, help yourself.” Taeil turned around to face Donghyuck with a gentle smile to meet with the first-year’s tired face, which partially lit up to the suggestion.

“Yesssss.” Donghyuck whispered under his breath, which didn’t go unnoticed by Taeil, whose face also lit up with the younger’s improved mood.

 

Upon finding the daffodils resting upon an identical table as the one behind the counter, he wrapped them up in brown wrapping paper and taped it shut. He brought the flowers up to his face so he could examine their beauty and vibrance better. They were most likely his favorite flower, representing the sun’s rays of warmth and new beginnings, as well as many other things, and they never failed to lift his spirit. Donghyuck then thanked Taeil as the older was leaving through the back door, his backpacked secured over both his shoulders, out into the dying light of the sunset.

 

Taeil softly waved back, “Relax! Have a nice night Donghyuck, see you tomorrow~”

“You too, Taeil-hyung~” Donghyuck returned with a gentle wave of his daffodils, cautious of not moving them too much for fear of damaging them.

Taeil chuckled as he took his last step out of the building. Donghyuck then picked up his messenger bag, which was decorated with flowers, obviously, and strapped it across his body, and then proceeding to pick up the daffodils from the table and left the same way as Taeil. Upon walking out, he was greeted with the dusk sky and its ashen colors. It was still a breathtaking sight, but he missed the sun. The daffodils were a pleasant alternative, though.

Walking home like this invites so many thoughts about Donghyuck’s future. However, one topic sticks out the most, something he never mentions aloud even though the subject isn’t taboo; it’s the opposite actually.

 

_Soulmates._

 

It’s this that overwhelms him on walks home from work, when he’s exhausted and half-conscious within his thoughts. Practically unfiltered. Questions of who will be his one and only, who will let his and his secrets in, what will their symbol be, and many more that cause his head to ache. Donghyuck’s mind is now just filled to the brim with questions and although he’s exasperated of constantly worrying and speculating, they remain because it’s a part of him, intertwined into his very being and into his soul. It’s what decides his future and what will become of him.

The walk to the shared home he has resided in ever since he moved out to the city is short, being only a couple blocks south of the nursery, and conveniently located close to a bus stop that has direct transit to his university. Donghyuck stares at his daffodils, their colors disappearing and reappearing after every light he passes. They distract him, help clear his mind to a more optimistic light so that his thoughts are filled with a more optimistic view of what may become of him in the future; it ends his mind’s wild assumptions.

The first-year finally reaches the steps to his shared home’s front door after the eternal 20-questions he was playing with his brain. Gently setting down the daffodils onto the concrete steps close to the door, he lifts the flap to his gray, flower-embroidered messenger bag and fishes through the front pocket for his house keys. Donghyuck slides out the keys and into his hand, letting the flap of the bag close, and reaching down to carefully pick up his daffodils. He walks up to the basic dark-brown wood door and unlocks it, then places the key back into his messenger bag’s front pocket, and proceeds to push open the door.

Upon locking the door, Donghyuck is greeted with his roommate walking towards the kitchen, possibly for a snack or maybe dinner.

“Hey Jungwoo-hyung!”

Jungwoo whips his head around to look at the younger with his usual warm smile, “Donghyuck! Would you like something to eat? Pretty sure Taeyong’s whipping up something great for us anyways...” Jungwoo takes a big sniff of the aroma that is starting to diffuse into the air from the kitchen, “Oh! He definitely is, heh.”

Donghyuck also takes a big inhale, vacuuming in as much of the aroma he can before breathing out. “Shit, that smells SO good! What is he making anyways?”

Jungwoo starts walking towards the kitchen with the shorter in tow, “Beats me, but it's gonna be something good OF COURSE!” then Jungwoo sprints to the kitchen, his hunger finally taking over as famished whining can be heard from the second-year in the kitchen. Jungwoo attends the same university as Donghyuck, and is currently studying Music Theory. Every so often the first-year ponders if the both of them would make a great composing and producing team in the future, but it's too early to think of this for now. There are other matters that require his attention, like joining Jungwoo in pestering Taeyong while he's cooking.

“TAEYONG! We're hungry, so maybe hurry up please?” Jungwoo practically whines into Taeyong’s ear as he shakes his shoulder with both hands.

“CALM DOWN! The both of you! It's Quality over Quantity for a reason, so if you're that hungry then eat some ice for all I care.” Taeyong grumbles that last part, already brought to his limit from the two younger boys unnecessary whining.

“Ok, ok, we'll stop… Just yell at us again when you're done! I need to tell Donghyuck that something, you know…” Jungwoo winked at Taeyong to make sure that he got the memo of what he was about to do. The artificially-blonde haired male rolled his eyes with a smile as he nodded his head, then went back to finishing up the dish he was so dedicated in “perfecting.”

The youngest was practically being dragged up the stairs towards his room. Jungwoo then plopped him on his bed and sat in the chair of the desk that was right across from it.

“So,” he clasped his hands together, “my Soulmate, you know Lucas right?” Donghyuck nodded attentively, “Good, so Lucas and I have invited Taeyong, and you, to a dinner with two of his friends, or friends of friends. It'll be kind of like a, uhh, Soulmate search/blind date/making new friends kind of ordeal. Interested?”

“Maybe?” The younger of the two was playing with his fingers, thinking over the proposal. “Ok, I'll join you guys but when exactly is it ‘cus uhh it could interfere with work and school and mental break days and uhh all that stuff...”

“Don't worry Hyuckie boy! Lucas and I picked a great day for all of us to meet, and it's two days from now!” Jungwoo’s small smile grew a bit, bordering a smirk, knowing that Donghyuck couldn't decline.

“Saturday? In like the afternoon?”

“Yep.”

“Sure, I'll go. Just give me all the details I guess so I can, um, know how to dress and stuff.”

“OH, yeah, of course,” Jungwoo whips out his phone and unlock and it to look back in his chat log with Lucas to find the plans for Saturday, and upon reaching them he mentions. “Here we are, so just dress semi-casual? We're going to a nice restaurant so maybe try a little more in your outfits?”

Donghyuck glares at Jungwoo. “I ALWAYS dress nice, thank you very much.”

“I don’t know ‘bout that Hyuck, the college student in you is REALLY taking a toll on what you call ‘fashion’.” Jungwoo snides back as he starts to get up from the chair he sat in, “C’mon lets go set the table so we can finally eat.”

The both of them make their way downstairs, casually talking about their way and taking the conversation with them to the dinner table, and then setting the table so they can sit waiting ‘patiently’ for the food to come. Taeyong joined them shortly with the meal he prepared, placing it on the table along with rice and some side dishes. The three spent the rest of the evening eating, cleaning, and chilling, in that exact order.

 

* * *

 

_Rain? Again?_

 

That’s all that was on Mark’s mind once he left the office he was interning at, running into the unsuspecting pouring rain. He soaks himself completely as he runs back towards shelter underneath the edge of the building, huddling close to the structure to as far from the rain as possible. It was pouring for the second day in a row, the weather just not letting up for even half an hour. He didn’t mind it, but it slowed him down from getting to his most favorite place in the world: home.

The bus stop wasn’t a short trip, all the way at the end of the block which was an easy 10-minute walk, only when it wasn’t raining. Now it’s become a difficult 5-minute run, something a person wearing sleek black dress shoes, a backpack with a 12-inch Macbook inside, and barely any water protective water gear with only a navy blazer to cover their head would dread to do. Yet, there is Mark with his navy blazer held over his head as a makeshift umbrella sprinting to the bus stop in his sleek black dress shoes, backpack strapped tightly to his back.

Luckily, he makes it, albeit blazer and feet soaked completely. He rushes under the bus stop’s roof and sits right down on the bench. He holds his blazer in his lap as he tries to tame his damp artificially light-brown hair.

The stressed out male notices that the rain is starting to let up as he glances at his watch, checking for how long is left for the bus to arrive. Mark heaves a sigh, and relaxes a bit more into the bench. There are five minutes left until the 7:35 p.m. bus arrives, so he spends that time looking out into the currently dreary world, watching the rain create an unsaturated world around him. _The earth looks really happy_ , thought Mark.

“Wish I could be just as happy about this rain.” Mark mutters, just before the bus pulls up and catches his attention. He quickly swings on and scans his transportation card before settling down into a seat next to the window. He wanted to stare out at the happy world once more, wishing it were him being happy, too. Mark has to deal with a wet blazer, shoes, backpack, and hopefully not Macbook, which doesn’t help to brighten his mood. It didn’t help knowing that he was also an architecture major at NCT University, aka NCTU, and had the stress of being in the internship term of his college career.

So, the light-brown haired intern rode the whole bus ride in silence with his thoughts being the only noise.

 

The bus comes to a stop, which makes Mark direct his focus from his thoughts to getting up and off the bus, as this was his stop, a whole 7-minute drive from the previous stop. The rain was noticeably lighter and easier to walk in, feeling like a light mist against his cheeks. His apartment was only a little ways down the road, so he jogged there, wanting to get rid of all the wet items as quick as he can so he can take a warm shower and relax.

Once Mark opened the front door, he yelled “I’m home!” so his roommate could acknowledge his presence; he did.

“Hey Markle!” Yelled his roomate, a fellow NCTU student, Lucas, although his real name is Yukhei. Lucas was a physiology major, choosing to become Physical Therapist once he’s out of college, and was also in his interning term.

“You’re soaking!” Lucas exclaims as Mark walks into his view as the taller is laid out over the couch watching Hyori’s Homestay on the tv. “Don’t come near me or go in my room, thanks.”

Mark scoffs, “Wasn’t ever planning onto anyways, although…” he walks closer to the couch, “A hug is in due order cause of this ever so stressful day I had today, kicking me in the ass.”

“nO, get AWAY from me! I prefer to be dry for the remainder of the night, THANKS.” Lucas keeps screeching and holds a pillow in front if him as a shield as Mark slowly approaches him.

“Fine, FINE. Stop screaming, jesus fucking christ, my damn EARS dude. I’m just gonna go take a shower now.” The shorter student walks towards the bathroom as Lucas sticks his tongue out at him, only to receive a middle finger in return.

Mark enters the bathroom, but not before setting his backpack in his room and hanging the blazer on the drying rack in the corner of his room closest to the window. He strips down all the wet garments and drops them in the hamper. The water is then turned on, the knob being turned to a warm almost hot setting. Mark really needed and wanted this, it was a long day today and now all he wanted was to breathe and relax.

 

As Mark finished up, got dressed into his pajamas, and walked towards the kitchen to get his usual supper of cereal, Lucas called for him from where he was sitting on the couch, his right leg up and crossed so that his soulmate tattoo was showing. It was a sun, and rightfully so. Mark stood next to him, facing him and nodding his head with a little hum so that Lucas can begin talking.

“So… me and Jungwoo, my soulmate as you know, have invited Jaehyun and you to, um, join us for dinner on Saturday,” Lucas pauses to look up at Mark and see what his reaction was, which was one of confusion and interest, “And Jungwoo will invite two of his friends as well. It’ll be kind of like a way to make new friends or, y’know, potentially find your guys’ soulmates.”

With a dazed gaze, Mark thinks over the proposition, shifting his feet. Maybe it won’t be bad? It’s not like he was gonna be busy that day, anyways…

“Oh! I almost forgot. Dress somewhat nice, like, dress to impress basically.” Mark practically snorts at Lucas, “If you ever need help with that part, don’t hesitate to ask ur resident fashion Icon, Mr. Wong Yukhei.”

“Mr. Wong Yukhei? To be honest I’ve heard some bad things about him.” and with a smirk, the shorter student turned on his heels towards the kitchen to make that long-needed bowl of cereal, ignoring Lucas’ sound of shock.

“You want any cereal ‘Mr. Wong Yukhei’?” He grabs the box of cereal and a gallon of milk from the fridge, and places them on the kitchen bar beside two bowls with a spoon in each, already knowing Lucas was gonna say yes anyways.

“Of course!” Lucas jumps up from his seat, only to sit down again on a stool at the bar, and prepares a bowl for himself. Mark settles down in the stool next to him, awaiting his turn for the cereal and milk.

Upon eating, or rather devouring his cereal, Mark starts to think again, with only one thing really on his mind:

 

_Saturday. How interesting._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more will come...
> 
> so, i have a fic account which has my cc, so if y'all want u can follow [here.](https://twitter.com/chryBlssmWrts)  
> also!! a special thanks to my beta n boo Lori uwu, she really helped out and I'm so grateful for her! see you all in the next update!!


	2. Found But Not Seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back! I won't say much here, so I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> (playlist for the fic uwu:  
> [apple music](https://itunes.apple.com/us/playlist/the-way-the-petals-fall/pl.u-WabZllaSqMrk0j)  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFKjrijM_stAPAThyZm-R4KCdJHJcrZBm) )

 

 

 

It was warm, and fuzzy, and right on top of his face.

Donghyuck slowly opened his eyes, the drowsiness from post sleep quickly seeping into his body. With a small yawn, his vision blurs to the point where he has to rub his eyes to be able to see clearly once more. The black and light brown furry mass that nestled into his hair was clearer to see, and with a soft smile he reaches up to stroke her back, slowly and gently, trying his best not to wake up the tortoiseshell.

“Good morning Dawn~” Donghyuck whispers, watching her ears twitch and eyes crack open in response. Dawn drowsily gets up and moves away from the lying boy, to which the lying boy gets up as well. The both of them stretch together and move off the bed, one heading out of the room, and the other headed to the nightstand for their phone.

Donghyuck checks the time as the phone lights up from a simple press of the home button. _8:24 a.m., not bad, still have a good 30 minutes to get ready before the bus come._ With that in mind, the college student moves quickly to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing face to get rid of the just-woke-up look to the I’m-just-about-awake look. The final touch to his morning routine was a quick combing of his hair, and then off he was back to his room. He checks the time again and notices that there were only 15 minutes left to get ready. With the time pressure in mind, Donghyuck does his bed before finding something to wear. The light-brown haired boy looks through his closet for whatever is comfortable-yet-decent, opting for the classic look of a t-shirt, jeans, and a pink hoodie with his college’s logo on the left breast.

Quickly throwing on his outfit, a pair of socks, and a pair of “white” sneakers, Donghyuck grabs for his messenger bag and with a quick goodbye to his drowsy roomates in the kitchen and a quick scratch in between Dawn’s ears, which earns him a small purr in return, and he was off. Donghyuck made it to the bus stop with enough time to spare.

“Whew..” he breathed out as he plopped himself down on the bench, three minutes left to spare. He takes in his surroundings as usual, never getting bored of the scenery despite seeing it everyday.

With a loud screech and a stop, his morning bus announced its arrival. Donghyuck collects himself once more and heads onto the bus, and sits in his usual seat, looking out the window, as usual. Thoughts of class permeate his mind, until it took a very expected turn to the conversation he had with Jungwoo last night and the dinner he was going to have tomorrow, and the prospect of meeting his one and only tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

_What is up with the sun here, I thought it was raini-_

“Oh...” Mark groans as he opens his eyes, only to be met with the curtains cracked open slightly and the morning light taking the “rare” opportunity to be inside. Mark rolls over, eyes blinking a bit to recover from the blinding light, and with the help from a slight rub to his eyes, they’re functional once again. He takes a quick look at his clock and notices that it was only two minutes away from beeping.

With a heavy groan, Mark stands up and heads to the kitchen, letting the clock to beep since it’ll stop in a minute anyways. He turns on the coffee machine, then grabs a bowl and some instant oatmeal and quickly whips that up as he sets his coffee to brew. While waiting for the oatmeal to finish in the microwave and for the coffee to stop brewing, Jaehyun walks in while rubbing his eyes.

“Morning, Jae!”

Mark’s other roommate winces at the loud tone, “Good morning, Mark. How’d you sleep?”

“Okay, woke up earlier than my alarm, so I guess that means something. How ‘bout you, hyung?” Mark grabs his oatmeal from the microwave after the beeping ceased, and then hi picks up his mug of coffee and takes it back to his seat.

“I got a very nice four hours of sleep.” Jaehyun goes to make his own cup of coffee, picking a light roast k-cup to brew.

“That’s a record from your usual three hours of sleep.” The younger remarks while he’s eating his oatmeal, staring at the older.

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it,” Jaehyun chuckles a bit, but then his face becomes filled with reluctance, “I wish these professors wouldn’t demand so much at the end of the year.”

Jaehyun was an architecture student, much like Mark, yet he was in his fourth year of college, thus the stressful amount of end-of-year assignments and a thesis to create.

“Don’t sweat it too much, dude, just take it one day at a time, and y’know plan, too.” the second year says over a mouthful of oatmeal, almost done with his meal.

“You say it like its so easy. Well guess what youngling, it’s not.” Jaehyun sighs and sits down in the stool next to Mark, mug of coffee in hand, the coffee prepared with milk and sugar.

“You say that all the time.”

“It’s ‘cause it’s true, can’t really run away from it now.”

With that Mark bids a “see you” to Jaehyun, placing the empty bowl in the sink and taking the coffee to his room. Mark sets the mug on his desk and heads to the bathroom for his typical morning routine of brushing his teeth and washing his face and brushing and styling his hair. He heads back to his room and makes his bed, then dresses up in the outfit he picked out last night, putting on each item with practiced ease. Mark then touches up his face with a little makeup, or his typical concealer, foundation, and eyebrow makeup to be more precise.

With one more look in the mirror, he grabs a dry pair of shoes, the ones’ he wore yesterday still wet from the pouring rain and massive puddles, and his backpack, which was a bit damp, and heads out of his bedroom. He bids his goodbye to Jaehyun and a good morning and goodbye to the newcomer, Lucas, and is out the door of the apartment.

The weather outside on this Friday morning was a complete 180 from last night’s, the sky clear and the sun shining, yet it was startlingly warm. Just what he didn’t want, warmth. Not yet anyways. Mark is worried for his outfit and how it might cling to his skin with the slight layer of sweat that’s beginning to form on it. With quick feet and earbuds in, Mark makes it to the bus stop, the bus coming shortly after and gets on. Upon seeing the crowded bus he opts to stand and hold onto the rail that is closest to the door. Mark mentally prepares himself for the eventful day ahead with the help of music coursing through his ears to calm him.

 

“Hey, Mark, could you pick up the flowers i ordered for tonight’s showcase?” Henry, Mark’s boss and brother-like figure, requests of the not-furiously typing intern.

“Why me?” Mark turns from his computer to unknowingly glare at the older who was leaning against his desk.

“Because you’re the sweetest and my intern?” Henry smiles back, hoping the younger would agree to do what he told him.

“Of course.” Mark says sarcastically, only to sigh afterwards. “Just send me the address of the nursery, and I’ll pick it up after lunch.”

“Thanks so much! A real life and time-saver.” Henry then blows a kiss to Mark, to which Mark scoffs and throws a heart with both hands his way.

 

It’s 1:05 p.m., and Mark is on his way to the nursery Henry sent him directions to. He’s approaching the shop when he starts to feel more energized than he was a couple of seconds ago, not knowing why there was more pep in his step when there was no need to rush. He just shrugs it off and excuses it as him just wanting to get the task over and done with.

Mark pushes the door open, a little bell going off. Upon setting one foot in, he is overcome with the strong fragrance of numerous flowers that crowd the nursery, the flowers covering the entirety of the tables there. A young man is attending to the flowers, checking them to make sure they were healthy, and pruning any that were looking less than vivid. He then looks over to the door, where Mark was awkwardly standing and offers him a small smile.

“Welcome! Is there anything I can help you with?” The young man stands and walks towards Mark, both hands clasped in front of him.

“Uhh, yes, actually. My boss sent me here to pick up an order of flowers? His name is Henry Lau if that helps at all.”

“Ahh! I was told earlier about it, lemme go and get it for you.” As the young man is walking away, he turns to face Mark again, “Feel free to look around, or I guess you can stand at the front counter, and wait. My name is Donghyuck, so just call for me if u need help with anything else!” Donghyuck then turns back around, but just as he walks forward, he trips over his own feet and takes down a bucket of flowers with him, the water and flowers spilling everywhere. The sight made Mark move to help the younger, and just as he reached him, someone came out of the back room.

“What’s going on?” The newcomer asked, seeming to be older than the both of them. “Are you ok, Hyuck?”

“Yeah, I’m good Yuta! No need to worry, but could you help me, though? He’s here to pick up the order of flowers you told me about?” Donghyuck motions to Mark, who was helping him up.

“Sure thing.” Yuta, with a polite smile, turns to Mark. “I’ll be right back with it, so hang on tight.” With a smirk directed at Donghyuck, he went back to the back room.

Donghyuck scoffs at the smart remark his coworker made, and goes to picking up the flowers and placing them in the bucket that fell over. Mark squats down to help the other, even though it wasn’t really necessary. He then turns to face the other and starts.

“I’m Mark by the way.”

The light-brown haired boy looks over at Mark and gives him another small smile. “Nice to meet you Mark. Sorry about the little disturbance, don’t, um, really know why that happened to be honest..” Donghyuck lets out a nervous laugh just as he puts the last fallen flower into the bucket and stands up with it.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. Bound to happen one day or another.” Mark awkwardly shrugs out his reply, getting up with Donghyuck, and moving a step back to respect the other’s personal space.

“Thanks for helping, too. Wasn’t necessary but I really appreciate it.” Donghyuck then carefully turns around and walk towards the front counter, placing the bucket of flowers on the counter. “I could ring you up now, if you’d like?”

Mark stares at Donghyuck for a couple of seconds, mind blank until he understood what the younger just told him. “Yeah, sure, of course.”

As Mark is paying, Yuta appears behind the counter with the slightly immense flower arrangement, and slides it over the counter to Mark.

“Don’t worry it’s not as heavy as it looks, just wide. Also, try to be as careful with it as you can. If there are any complication, just call us on the business card attached to the base.”

Donghyuck then follows up Yuta with: “Thanks for helping me with the mess by the way, and I hope you and whoever else enjoy the flowers! They’re beautiful.” His eyes then begin sparkle as he looks at the arrangement, “Hope you have a good day!”

“Will do. Thank you.” With a curt nod and a smile in the florists’ direction, Mark walks towards the door and back out into the early afternoon sun, heading back to the office, holding the flowers with the utmost care.

 

* * *

 

“Ughhhh.” Donghyuck lets out the heaviest groan he could muster as he’s mopping the floor. It was currently past seven p.m., Yuta and him were just about ready to close shop, with only some things to finish to officially call it a night.

“Hey, it was you who wanted to come on Friday, aka intense cleaning day.” Yuta remarks as he’s wiping down the windows, making sure they are spotless.

“I know, I know,” Donghyuck rings out the water from the mop into the bucket. “Let’s just get this over with.”

The younger of the two was merely about done with mopping, whereas Yuta was storing away the cleaning supplies and looking over the flowers, making sure they were covered well in the refrigerated cases they were in to preserve their freshness. Donghyuck then gets up, rings the mop once more, and then heads out the back to dump the water into the drain of the sink in the custodial closet of the back room. He then props the broom up on its designated holder, and places the bucket back in its place.

He heads back to Yuta and tells him that he’s done and that we can leave now. With a nod, Yuta picks up his backpack and hands Donghyuck his messenger bag. The two then bid their farewells to each other. The older walks to his car as Donghyuck turns the other way and begins to think, as he always does when walking to the bus stop. This time, luckily he brought his earbuds with him this time. Donghyuck then selects a recent playlist he had made just for times like this where the sun is setting and he’s left alone with his thoughts.

_Today was so weird._ And so it starts.

_Can’t believe I tripped over NOTHING. Oh my fucking god I know for sure Yuta is not gonna let that go. Why’d I trip, though? There was nothing there…_ Donghyuck chuckles out loud at the next though, not believing himself but knowing that it was the ONLY reason for today’s mishap.

I mean, that Mark guy was pretty cute. Flustered? I was definitely. But I never trip like that like what’s up self. I even knocked over purple lilacs! Wait, could that be a sign..? Nope, there is no way. Donghyuck then starts to think about what he went over in school today and how, because of the semester being close to over, the professors were going to assign the final projects next week. The stress started to build up on him, but with a few breaths he managed to calm himself down, and with the unceasing amount of thoughts, Donghyuck made it to the bus stop. There was 10-minutes before the bus came, so Donghyuck just sat on the bench, like always, and listens to music.

 

_“ How can I be in your eyes?_

_Even a dream so lonely_

_I’ll be here for you._

_Endlessly scattered_

_Please call me. ”_

 

In that time the bus comes up, to which Donghyuck swiftly gets on, scans his pass, and sits down. As he looks out the window into the dusk sky, the world becomes a music video, matching the lyrics to the song he was listening to perfectly, making Donghyuck smile at how perfect it all was, without having much to worry about. The rest of the ride was silent, not a thought on his mind. For once it was clear, and he could breathe from the hustle and bustle life has been constantly putting him, though. It was something to cherish, to just bask in for it was something that he was lucky to experience once in a while in his hectic student life.

The bus was approaching his stop, so Donghyuck got up from his seat and stood waiting until the bus came to a full stop. He got off, and headed straight to the shared house, not wasting a second so he could just get home and crash on his bed, and sleep the rest of the night away.

Just as Donghyuck stepped into the house, he was slapped with the decadent smell of home cooking, or something close to it. Following the scent to the kitchen, he sees Jungwoo has whipped something up for tonight’s dinner. Paninis with ham, cheese, baby spinach, pesto, and sun-dried tomatoes. Jungwoo’s gourmet like that

“Hey Hyuckie!” Taeyong exclaims from behind Donghyuck, who was currently setting the table. “How was your day?”

The younger returns with an exaggerated wave, “‘Sup Yongie-hyung! My day? It was ok, school was pretty chill. But work, phew, at least something happened there.”

“Hey don’t talk about your day without me present!” Jungwoo yells from the kitchen where he’s busy with the panini press, which had the other two snickering.

“Hi, Jungwoo-hyung! I take it your day went well?” Donghyuck greets the chef of the night.

“Always! Now don’t distract me, making paninis is harder than it looks!” Jungwoo yells back, causing Taeyong to roll his eyes.

“He’s been saying for the last, I think, twenty minutes.” Taeyong groans, to which Donghyuck chuckles.

“How have you been Taeyong hyung?”

“You know, peachy.” The older smiled, and Donghyuck smiled back.

“I’m gonna go change into something more comfortable. This has got me spent.”

Donghyuck heads back up to his room and changes into his pajamas, sighing at how much better it feels to be out of the stiff t-shirt and jeans, hoodie draped over the back of his desk chair, and into the soft fabric of his pajamas. There is nothing like the small things in life that make Donghyuck smile. He looks around his room, the fairy lights on and sparkling, illuminating the windows and the closet. The plants close to the window thriving and green or their respective color of good health. It was a pleasant sight, something he wouldn’t trade for anything else in the world. For now.

Donghyuck knows that this isn’t his peak, and will never be, for change and fate have so much planned for him, yet living in the present never ceases to be fulfilling. With one last deep breath, Donghyuck heads back downstairs. He sees Dawn along the way and picks her up, glad to have her warmth in his arms, and walks back to the kitchen table all while stroking the tortoiseshell, watching her calm form.

He sets her on the couch in the living room, and heads back to the kitchen table where Jungwoo is yelling that the food is ready.

 

“...and Lucas really forgot to bring his water bottle the WHOLE DAY. Poor baby, it was after school that he texted me to buy him one. He really worries me sometimes, especially with school being so taxing.” Jungwoo takes a long sip of his water, just finished talking about his day. The meal was long over, the three of them just talking about their day. It was then that Donghyuck decided to tell them what happened in the nursery today.

“So umm, at the nursery today, this guy walks in,” This catches the attention the other two males. “And, he was dressed in a suit, minus the blazer and the tie, pretty cute to be honest. So he asks for his flower order, right?” At this point Jungwoo is just sipping on his water, waiting for the story to continue while Taeyong starts to get up and put the plates in the sink because it was getting late, saying “continue, don’t worry about me.” as he was doing so.

“Ok so, the clumsy child that I am decides to trip then and there. What’s worse? I drop a damn bucket full of flowers. Lilacs too! I’m so mad I ruined them… Yuta said it was okay to keep them though. We put them up for display only, so I was a bit less mad at myself.”

“But you don’t always trip up like that? Oh my god, was it ‘cause of the cute guy?” Jungwoo exclaims upon his discovery.

“I think so? I don’t know, but he was considerate about the whole thing, even helped me pick up the flowers. He also has a name. Mark.”

“Mark? Sounds familiar…” The older reels through his mind before the name clicks in his head. “Oh! Lucas has a friend named Mark, that’s why. Which reminds me! Taeyong-hyung!” Jungwoo calls for their hyung in the kitchen.

“What?”

“Don’t forget about tomorrow~ You too, Donghyuckie~” Jungwoo says in a sing song voice, before he gets up and heads upstairs to his room.

“Goodnight to you too, hyung!” Donghyuck yells after him.

Taeyong and Donghyuck then both head upstairs and bid each other a goodnight. Donghyuck then goes to the bathroom to commence his night-time routine. He then heads back to his room, undoes his bed and slides under the covers, sleep soon blanketing him better than any other sensation at that moment.

 

* * *

 

The architecture showcase was better than expected, especially with Mark’s care for the flower arrangement. Henry’s face upon seeing the arrangement enter the showroom was one of pure excitement, the flowers just how he wanted them. The arrangement was a mix of white roses, orange tiger lilies, purple hyacinths, gerbera daisies, and maidenhair ferns. Exactly how Henry imagined it and its perfection.

With the flower set as the centerpiece, the show began and was bustling with professionals in the architecture field, Mark’s professors, CEOs, and even entrepreneurs and philanthropists. It was a busy night, filled with discussion over certain designs displayed there, and simple small talk. There were refreshments to keep the crowd sane for the rest of the night, which just made the whole thing less hectic than Mark thought it would be.

It was half past nine p.m. and there was no one left in the showroom, besides for Henry and Mark, who were helping with closing. Henry was talking with the staff there, probably about the pay they were going to receive and that he might require their help in any future showcases he may have. Mark was standing there, tired from the conversations and constant smiling.

As Henry was finishing up with the staff, Mark picked up his backpack from the closet near the entrance, yet what he found lying in the middle of the closet intrigued him. It was a purple lilac.

_How’d this get here? Probably one of the guests._ Mark then picked up the flower with two fingers, then he strapped on his backpack. He left the closet and went directly to the flower arrangement in the center of the empty room. The lilac didn’t seem to have a place in the arrangement, it being the only one of its kind. Mark found this very strange, and because he didn’t feel like ruining the balance of the flower piece, he kept the purple lilac to himself, placing it in the small front pocket of his backpack.

 

“You ready to go?” Henry’s voice pulled Mark away from his thoughts.

“Yeah, I am, let’s go.” With that, the two left the showroom, making their way to Henry’s car.

“Can’t wait to go home, have some wine, and sleep. I am truly spent.” The older of the two sighed out as he entered the driver side of the car as Mark entered into the passenger seat, the both of them strapping on their seatbelts.

“I feel you. I never knew an event like this would be so tiring.” Henry turned on the car, the engine roaring to life and the car lighting up in response.

“You’ll get used to it kid. It’s all about balance, and practice.” With that Henry pulls out of the parking space, out of the parking lot and onto the main road. The whole ride to Mark’s apartment complex was silent, the two of them no longer in the mood for meaningless conversation, and only in the mood for being with their thoughts or no thoughts at all.

They arrived at Mark’s complex and bid each other quick goodbye’s, not wanting to waste each other’s time and head straight to sleep. When Mark entered his apartment, it was past 10 p.m., and Lucas and Jaehyun were on their phones eating supper, with the TV on.

“Hey guys, heading off to bed, so, uhh, goodnight.” The one in the crinkled suit greeted the two in pajamas with a raspy voice, eyes weary and his mind set on dreaming the rest of the night away.

“Goodnight, Markle!”

“Sleep well!” Then Lucas and Jaehyun went back to eating, only this time they focused their attention into a conversation, voices lower so as not to disturb the exhausted younger.

Mark was long gone, his body working on auto-pilot and muscle memory from the amount of times he has done his nightly routine. He sluggishly drops his backpack near his desk, and then proceeds to strip off the stiff suit. Once the shirt and pants came off he breathed out a sigh of relief, and when he put on the loose and soft pajamas he felt like he was in heaven. Without hesitation, he walked to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face to get rid of the makeup and the day’s grime and stress, and brushed his hair to release any tension within his hair and head. Then he’s back on his feet, swiftly walking back into his bedroom and dropping himself on top of his bed face first.

Mark felt marginally more relaxed laying in his bed now, then he was half an hour ago when he entered through the front door, the cool air of the room really doing wonders in calming down his feverish presence, hot with overexertion from the day’s activities. With one final sigh, Mark’s eyes drooped shut, the dream his mind was unknowingly needing finally brought to the spotlight.

 

* * *

 

_This pair of sparkling brown eyes, in the shape of almonds, soft and big, is filled with beauty and wonder for this shared world._

_This lilac, reflected in your iris, filled with the beginning’s of my love for you._

_This love, which the lilac embodies, is young and innocent only for you._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! it's been a while hasn't it? a week perhaps? well these are how the updates are going to be! I'll try my best in uploading one every weekend, so please look out for that~
> 
> I'd also like to give a big hug to my beta aka Lori aka the best. As always, if you'd like u can follow my fic acc [here.](https://twitter.com/chryBlssmWrts)  
> see you all next weekend~


End file.
